Wisdom with Age
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Are the Twins really just programs, or are they something else entirely?


A/N: A little oneshot exploring the Twins and what they really are.

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own anything regarding the _Matrix_ and make no money from this work of fiction.

Wisdom with Age

Two stared at the exiled program from behind his shades. Beside him, One was doing the same. The dank and smelly room was in startling contrast to the rest of the building that was nothing but elegant lines of programmed beauty. He didn't know why Merovingian had sent them to capture the Keymaker. He didn't know why he had sent them down to question the Keymaker when he knew that neither Twin liked talking, and when they did speak it was in a way not easily understood.

Merovingian _had_ sent them, and he understood his mission perfectly: get information from the Keymaker…at all costs.

"What is bothering us?"

Two mentally winced when his twin asked his unwanted question. He should have realized that One would inquire about his absentmindedness. Two never, ever, strayed from a mission once it was given. He was programmed to follow things through.

"Nothing is bothering us."

A chuckle came from the side of the room. The Twins turned toward the Keymaker. The smile had not yet left his face and the wrinkles were accented even more because of this. One frowned.

"What is so amusing old one?"

The Keymaker only smiled wider at this insult.

"I laugh because I understand the cause of your brother's absentmindedness better than you do."

Two glared at the old man through this shades.

"You presume to know our mind?"

The old program laughed.

"I presume nothing."

Two was getting really annoyed with the older program. He knew that a certain wisdom came with age, and he also knew that the Keymaker was positively ancient, but the Twins weren't exactly young either. This man, this Keymaker says that he knew his own mind better than he or his own brother did? How foolish of him.

"If you presume nothing than how do you know us so well?"

Instead of answering, the old program simply motioned for the Twins to come away from the door. When neither Twin moved, he sighed and said, "You want to know why I feel I can say what I have said, right?"

Curiosity got the better of the Twins and they found themselves moving from the closed door and sitting down on either side of the Keymaker.

"Tell us what you meant by your comment." One was never one for stalling; at least not when it came to something that interested him.

The Keymaker once again laughed at One's impatience.

"You two are such fascinating programs."

One frowned in confusion.

"Did you just call us fascinating?'

Sometimes having a twin who was identical to you in almost every way could be annoying…

The Keymaker laughed again.

"You seem to laugh a lot. Why?"

The Keymaker smiled.

"I laugh because you say such innocent things and because you haven't realized what's happening to you. Wait, before you open your identical mouths with another question, I would like to know your names."

The Twins paused. Was it a good logical thing to do? Was the trade fair? Yes.

"One."

"Two."

The Keymaker's eyebrows rose.

"One and Two? Those are your names?"

The Twins nodded.

"Such simple names for such complicated programs. They do you no justice while at the same time they fit you perfectly."

Two would have asked the Keymaker another question right off but for fear (or something like it) of saying something that would amuse the Keymaker. In all his life he had never amused someone as much as they amused the Keymaker. It was a novel experience that heightened the peculiar emotions he'd been feeling.

"Tell me, Two, what is it that had gotten you so distracted?"

Two did not like the way the man had said that: it made him feel stupid and Two was far from stupid. Instead of pulling out his razor and slicing the old man, Two decided to just answer his question.

"We have not been feeling normal lately. We are experiencing things new to us. We are confused and don't like it."

The Keymaker nodded, as if he understood.

"What sort of feelings are they?"

Two thought.

"Feelings of…"

"Sympathy." One finished the sentence.

"And of…"

"Confusion."

"We aren't sure why. We don't know what brought this to pass. Is it some dormant part of our code that's just now activated?"

Two was glad One was there. He didn't seem to have a problem expressing or naming the emotions or words Two couldn't form.

Keymaker nodded knowingly.

"Yes. It happens to all viruses of your kind. You're upgrading in a very subtle way."

Two looked at the glittering walls of the Keymaker's cell. He knew that if he looked at his twin he would see the same look on his face: shock. He couldn't remember the last time anyone, program or not, had called either of them a virus.

"What did you call us?"

"Surely you didn't…"

"Call us…"

"A virus." Two finished the sentence.

The Keymaker just smiled at them in an odd sort of way.

"Well what did you two think you were?"

The Twins started. They hadn't thought of that

"Think about it. Only viruses are created to destroy. What is your main purpose?"

"…………To destroy."

The Keymaker nodded.

"Then serve your purpose…and let me serve mine."

The Twins sat still for a moment, their thoughts identical. Suddenly they stood in time with each other and walked to the door. Unbolting it One stepped out. Two hesitated then turned.

"We have decided nothing of importance has been spoken. The Merovingian will be notified that you are ignorant to his cause."

Two closed the door and bolted it. Walking back to their rooms, the twins shared a look.

_When the time comes…we will serve our purpose._

**-End- **


End file.
